The Special Servant
by Seanips69
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is one of the richest men in the world. He owns a large home, property, and many servants. Arthur is his newest and most special servant, as well as Alfred's most prized possession. UsUk, rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction took down my other two stories, the bastards! I'll probably re-post them, but I might get deactivated eventually if I keep it up. Whatever, fanfiction is a butt-face sometimes. **

**Summary: Basically in this story it's a different world where "servants" who are pretty much slaves, are natural and legal. Alfred is very rich businessman who owns a lot of servants. Arthur is his "special" servant. **

**Prologue:**

Arthur enjoyed the life he lived. The Jones manor was quite the home. Alfred F. Jones owned thousands of acres. He was probably one of the richest men alive. Being a servant for him was not really a bad thing. In fact, if Alfred hadn't have bought him, then Arthur would probably be living in hell right now. Very few servants were lucky in who their master was. Many masters were cruel. Servants were often underfed, beaten, and overworked.

Alfred F. Jones treated his servants well though. Arthur was fed three full meals a day, he was dressed in fine clothes, and he was never overworked. Mostly his duties were in the evening, which gave him plenty of relaxation time during the day.

You see, Arthur wasn't just any servant. He was Alfred's 'special' servant. The bedroom one. Or to put it bluntly, he was Alfred's sex slave. Contrary to belief, it really wasn't that bad. Alfred was so kind to him! He treated Arthur practically like royalty sometimes. He was Alfred's prized possession. One could tell just by looking at the collar around Arthur's neck, which was one of the most finest leather's with encrusted emerald jewels.

Arthur took pride in his collar. The other servants just wore regular ones, a boring blue. The collars had their names and owner on them, merely as a symbol of ownership. Alfred had around one hundred servants. Many worked outside, in the stables and farms. Only around twenty servants worked in the house.

Francis Bonnefoy was the main kitchen servant. He was notably the finest cook anyone had even known. Business parties that Alfred often held were always a huge success because of his wonderful cooking.

There were several maids, such as Feliciano, Kiku, Toris, Katyusha, and Elizaveta, and Feliks. Some of the stronger servants like Ludwig and Ivan worked outdoors. Ludwig was one of the main stable hands, and Ivan worked in the fields during harvest season. Antonio worked in the garden with help from Romano, Feliciano's older brother.

All together, Alfred's servants were content for the most part, and did their jobs well. Just this morning Arthur, after a late night, had awoken late in the morning. Feliciano had brought him a breakfast of cinnamon rolls and then proceeded to help him bathe. Afterwards the servant maid picked out his outfit of the day. It was a long shirt that reached his knees, and could probably be considered a gown more than a shirt.

At first being dressed so lightly used to make Arthur feel weird. Now he had grown used to it, and started to like it. Most of the time he didn't even wear pants. It was loose gowns and long shirts, sometimes accompanied with knee high stockings. It gave him a lot of freedom to move around.

"Master Alfred is having guests over for lunch!" Feliciano chirped happily while he combed Arthur's damp hair down. "He expects you to look very pretty, but that won't be hard at all!"

That was really nothing new. Often Alfred brought Arthur with him for parties, or made him attend parties held here. Mostly it was to show Arthur off to the guests. They were never allowed to touch him inappropriately though. While Alfred could converse with guests, Arthur would have to stand submissively at his side and endure compliments soon.

"What a darling boy. Where on earth did you find such a servant?"

"Look at those gorgeous eyes! I've never seen such a lush green. Oh can I feel his hair?"

"My goodness Mr. Jones, what a fine collar you've gotten him!"

Alfred would smile and wrap his arm around Arthur's waist possessively, beaming as people admired what was his. Arthur would stand stiffly at first when people stroked his hair and patted his cheeks. He knew he was safe from any other touches though. Once at a party one man had made a grab for his behind. Alfred had given the man a black eye and kicked him out in a number of seconds.

Feliciano then cleaned Arthur's nails and rubbed lotion into his skin. Once he deemed Arthur well enough, he was then escorted downstairs to the dining room, where Alfred and his guests already were. When Alfred saw him he smiled.

"Come here sweetheart," Alfred called, patting his lap. "We're just about to start eating."

Arthur obediently crossed the floor to climb into Alfred's lap. A few of the guests began gushing over him as the main course was brought to the table.

"Tell me again Mr. Jones, how long have you had the doll?" A lady wearing way too much makeup asked.

"Just a little over six months now," Alfred answered, rubbing a hand against Arthur's thigh. "He's fitting in very well to my home. He also does his job wonderfully."

"You have the best servants. Mine aren't nearly as compliant as yours are. Just look at the little thing, sitting there so obediently." A chubby man said. "My, I'm terribly jealous."

Arthur tuned out most of the talk. It still sort of bothered him that he was always referred to as some kind of pet, but that was basically all he was now, so he couldn't argue. Soon the conversation steered towards business, which bored him completely.

Alfred fed his servant some bites of pasta they were eating. It lasted that way for awhile. Arthur was beginning to get full, and squirmed a little. Alfred noticed and stopped talking.

"Are you full pumpkin?" He asked, rubbing circles on Arthur's tummy. "Alright, I suppose we've bored you enough. Why don't you go outside to the gardens for a bit?"

"Yes Master," Arthur agreed meekly, causing the guests to 'aw'. Alfred let him up, and Arthur scurried from the room, flushing.

The gardens out back were huge. Hundreds of different flower types surrounded the place, and a large elegant fountain was in the dead center. Arthur wandered towards the rose bushes. That was his favorite spot. Sometimes he would sit there and read for hours.

Eventually he dozed off, as having a full stomach tended to make him very sleepy. He woke up to a pair of strong hands lifting him up. He whined from being disturbed, and heard a chuckle.

"Sweetheart it's getting cold out here. We don't want you getting sick." Alfred whispered, kissing his temple.

"No, Master," Arthur agreed, waking up more.

"Good boy. I'm going to be leaving later this evening to catch a plane. I have a business trip that's going to last three days or so. You'll be taken good care of here as usual, but I'm going to need some fun before I leave." Alfred told him, kissing his neck.

"Of course Master," Arthur agreed, feeling a little sad that his master would be gone for such a long period of time. "I can't come?"

Sometimes if Alfred was traveling for work, Arthur would be brought along. Apparently not this time though, for Alfred chuckled. "Sorry sweetie, not this time. I'm going to be very busy, so you'd just be bored. You'll be a good servant for me while I'm gone, right?"

"Yes Master, I will," Arthur promised. Alfred carried him up to the bedroom, kissing Arthur and stripping him of his shirt. That afternoon was full of pleasantries. His Master certainly knew how to make him feel good. Arthur melted into his sweet kisses and delicate touches, feeling loved and content.

**Review if you want more ;)**

**This story has a lower chance of being taken down since it isn't as er..evil as my other stories. But still, you never know if it will be deemed "unfit" or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Arthur thought back to before he became a servant. He'd been born in England, and raised there for most of his childhood. When he was seventeen, just a few weeks shy of being eighteen, things had changed. His father, a man who Arthur had always hated, had sold him into slavery to become a sex servant. Because Arthur was young, pretty, and a virgin, he was sold for quite the price.

Many orphans or unwanted children automatically became servants. Also, like in Arthur's case, families could sell their children to become servants. He remembered the day his father had given him up. His mother had screamed and burst into tears, but could do nothing to stop it.

It was scary, having everything taken away from you. The servant trainers made sure Arthur knew that his body was no longer his. At first he'd tried to fight back, but eventually they had broken him. The day of the auction had been scary. He'd been nude with nothing but a ribbon tied around his waist. People circled him, some touching him in very inappropriate places with their grubby cold fingers and giving lustful stares.

Thankfully none of the horrid mean people had bought him. No, he had been blessed with the best master on the planet. Alfred F Jones, with his sky blue eyes and white toothed smile. Arthur was _glad _that he was Alfred's. It was his life's devotion to now make his master as happy as he could.

Arthur was treated like a porcelain doll. He was not allowed to help with any housework, especially work outside. If he did go outside, it was usually to the gardens and he had to stay in the shade. Alfred did not want his servant to sunburn or tan. He wanted Arthur's complexion to stay smooth and pale.

Sometimes Alfred would take him to town though. When he did so, he could never wander off. Alfred always made sure to clip a very beautiful expensive leash to Arthur's collar. People would look on in awe, casting envious glances towards Alfred for having such a beautiful compliant slave.

There were many other servants too though, so Arthur wasn't alone when he was in public. The ones he saw often didn't have masters as nice as Alfred though. Once he saw a master punish a slave publicly for no apparent reason. Many others didn't even allow their slaves to wear clothes. Arthur was lucky that he could wear something to cover himself. He only liked showing his bare body to Alfred.

One of the best things was that Arthur shared a bed with Alfred. A lot of sex slaves had to sleep in a cage, the foot of the bed, or on the cold floor. Arthur always got to cuddle with Alfred for the entire rest of the night after work. He would be lulled to sleep by Alfred stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings about how much of a wonderful servant he was.

Arthur wasn't the only slave in Alfred's household that was treated so well. The others were treated wonderfully too. They got paid weekly, had days off, and were even allowed in relationships. Ludwig and Feliciano were a couple, and Arthur was pretty sure that Antonio and Romano were too, even if Romano did deny it. Arthur himself was even allowed to buy things. Often Alfred didn't let him pay though, using his own money instead. That was just another wonderful thing about his master.

Alfred's business trip had gone by quickly. Most of the time Arthur had spent the days in the gardens, library, or sometimes conversing with the maids. On the day of Alfred's return the maids had made sure to dress Arthur up beautifully, in a silk green gown that matched the jewels in his collar.

That night, Alfred had made up for all the time he had missed out on Arthur. It was a bit rougher than normal, but Arthur still thoroughly enjoyed it. Afterwards Alfred had taken Arthur into the washroom for a private bath. It felt nice to have someone scrub at his scalp and wash his body with sweet smelling lavender soap.

"Tell me how much you love me Arthur," Alfred demanded gently as they crawled into bed together, the American wrapping his arms around the English servant's waist.

"I love you more than anything Master," Arthur answered automatically. "Anything. More than anything and anyone in the whole entire world."

"Good," Alfred said with a nod, squeezing his servant's waist a bit tighter. He used a hand and slowly trailed it down Arthur's body, stopping just above Arthur's privates before grabbing them, but not forcefully. "Who does this belong to?"

"You, Master," Arthur told him earnestly. "Only you."

"Good boy," Alfred praised him, patting his tummy. "You're always such a good boy. Go to sleep now sweetheart. My darling angel..."

Arthur smiled at the praise and snuggled deeper against his master, closing his eyes like a good slave. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, especially with Alfred now rubbing his back. Alfred was so warm! He was like sunshine, even at night.

The next morning Arthur was given a breakfast of scones and tea, his very favorite. Alfred always knew exactly what made him happy. Books, for example. Arthur had complete access to the library, but also had his own little personal collection of books in the master bedroom.

"I'm leaving for work Arthur. Come say goodbye." Alfred told him, holding out his arms. Arthur wrapped his own arms around Alfred tightly and kissed him sweetly against the lips.

"Goodbye Master. I'll miss you..." He whispered sadly. Alfred chuckled, running his hand through Arthur's soft blonde hair.

"It's only for a few hours angel. Tonight we're attending a business dinner at a colleague's house. I've told the maids to make you look nice and pretty. Will you look pretty for me sweetheart?"

"Yes," Arthur promised. "I'll look very pretty for you, Master."

"Good," Alfred kissed him again. "I'll have the maids get you ready by six."

Arthur watched his master finish getting ready before leaving the mansion, feeling a pang of sadness. Hopefully next time Alfred would take Arthur with him. He could be very useful! Often on full work days Alfred would bring Arthur along, to keep him entertained through all the horrid amounts of paperwork.

"Don't be so sad Arthur, honey." Elizaveta said, walking into the master bedroom with a set of fresh seats. "He'll only be gone for a few hours."

Arthur smiled. Elizaveta was probably his favorite maid. She was often the one to dress and bathe him. Alfred only trusted them with that task, since Feliciano was in a relationship with Ludwig and Elizaveta was with Roderich, the servant who provided music during parties. Roderich was ever the talented pianist.

"What if something happens to him Lizzie?" Arthur worried. "I want to be with him. I want my master."

"You'll be with him in a little while sweetheart," Elizaveta reassured him. "Now as soon as I finish these sheets we can get you into the bath. There's no harm in getting you ready a bit early. I've already got the perfect outfit in mind too..."

Just like always, Elizaveta stopped Arthur from worrying, distracting him with only one task; looking presentable for his master. He liked going to business dinner's with his master, because Alfred always focused on him, and was prideful of him.

As Elizaveta scrubbed his scalp with fresh soap, he daydreamed about his master, hoping that he would be able to please Alfred to the fullest tonight.

**Judging by the reviews, it seems like some of ya' like this. So I'll continue. **

**:p**


End file.
